


Where He Came From

by Darkmirror



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character, Satelliters, Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Month 2020, view of Yuusei from fellow Satelliters pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmirror/pseuds/Darkmirror
Summary: We know his friends and enemies views of him. We know how random strangers in the City view him and his Mark. But how did his fellow Satelliters see Fudo Yusei? Those who had seen him grow from one of Martha's orphans to the young man who saved them all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Where He Came From

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first fic in this fandom and I'm hoping I'm not too late to it lol. This takes place before episode 1 but not too far from it.  
> Also if anyone has a better idea for the title let me know!

“Jii-san!” called out a cheerful voice. The old man looked up from his paper toward the voice. A Security Officer was walking towards him waving his arm enthusiastically like the simpleton he was. How someone of this kid’s brain capacity got to be a Security Officer made the man really wonder about the City and Security. The kid had no sense of self-preservation or awareness to his surroundings.

Officer Lucky- and wasn’t that name perfect for the kid- had a big, innocent smile on his face that Jii-san couldn’t help but return slightly. Well, he conceded, at least the lad had a kind heart though he doubted that would help him in his line of work.

“Jii-san,” the young officer said as he stopped before the old stand owner. It was the middle of the afternoon and the market was nearly empty now that the “sun” was fully out. The sun’s rays never truly managed to pierce the smog surrounding the island, though for some gods forsaken reason the heat did. The smog seemed to act as a barrier on Satellite, trapping the heat within and boiling the citizens, while keeping most of the actual light out. Jii-san had retired under his own awning to try to escape the heat.

“How’re you doin’ Lucky?” Jii-san asked in his gravelly voice. Despite his view of the kid’s lack of brains he did like the boy. 

“Wonderful. It’s a beautiful day today,” Lucky said with a smile. Jii-san laughed. 

“Only you could find any day, let alone a blazing hot and smoggy day like today, on Satellite as beautiful Lucky,” Jii-san said with a smile and shake of his head as he turned the page of his week old paper. The boy simply smiled on.

“Jii-san do you know someone named Yusei?” the boy asked after a few minutes. Jii-san lifted an eyebrow as he looked up at the boy. It was very unusual for Lucky to ask a question like that and it put the burly ex-construction worker on his guard. Nothing good ever came of Security asking around about locals and Jii-san liked the Fudo boy. 

“Why you ask’n?” Jii-san asked as he looked back down at his paper trying to play off his suspicions.

“Oh! Some of the guys at the other stands had said something about ‘getting Yusei to fix a TV,’” Lucky said as he looked back the way he had come, presumably at the stall he had overheard that from. The kid had sounded nothing but curious (and the idea of Lucky having guile was laughable) so Jii-san decided a little info on the boy couldn’t hurt. If the officer started asking how to find him then he’d sound the warning.

“Most the people of Satellite know who Yusei is, kid’s been here all his life,” the man said as he straightened his paper. _Hard to miss a kid with hair like that for sixteen years_ , Jii-san thought to himself with a rueful smile. “Some might know him from when he was a kid, some from his time with Team Satisfaction or some from hiring him.”

“Jii-san you seem to know a lot about Yusei’s life.” Lucky said with a smile. He loved hearing stories from the old man, he seemed to know everything and everyone. 

“Maybe,” the man conceded with a grin of his own. _Guess he hasn’t heard of Team Satisfaction_ , Jii-san thought as he turned a page _. Probably for the best_.

“What did you mean ‘hiring him’?” Lucky asked after a moment not quite understanding what the old man could have meant. After all, what job could anyone on Satellite have outside of the Factories and Market that would require ‘hiring’?

“Sure,” Jii-san said. “That kid’s a wiz with a machine. That boy can fix pretty much anything.” The man said with a smile followed by a small laugh as a pleasant memory hit him. “You know the one type of reading material Satellites always got plenty of are manuals. I guess no one in the City likes keeping ‘em but that boy, heh, he collected and read any he could find. Any time anyone would find one while working the Line, we’d save it and give it to him. He’d spend his whole lunch break reading ‘em sometimes.” The older man’s smile slowly faded to sorrow as he added. “I always felt it was a real shame such a talented kid got stuck in Satellite. His skills, he could have really made something of himself.”

Lucky was surprised to hear that such a person existed on Satellite. Though now that he thought about it, it made sense. After all, someone had obviously gotten the old mens TV working again and someone had to fix all those busted Duel Disks for the Duel Gangs. Poor guy must be really busy, Lucky thought.

“Sounds like a smart guy,” Lucky smiled. Jii-san simply grunted and continued reading his paper. Lucky leaned up against one of the stall supports and looked out over the water toward Neo-Domino City. It’d be another three months before he’d be able to go back home there.

“Wait! What did you mean ‘hired him’?” Lucky re-asked, suddenly remembering the old man had not answered his question.

Jii-san was guessing the lad wasn’t asking for clarification on what the term meant but rather how anyone could “hire” someone when no one had any money to spare. “Well that’s where most of his group’s food comes from,” Lucky’s confused look had the old man sighing. 

_City Slickers_ , he thought with a mental shack of the head. _They know nothing of our ways, let alone the rules of survival._

“On Satellite no one has money and those that do don’t use it except for bribing Security,” Jii-san explained, having no qualms about saying this to Lucky. The boy knew it was true. “Money means nothing here because a tiny, pretty piece of paper isn’t gonna keep ya warm on a cold night and no coin’s gonna fill a starving belly or shield ya from the rain. It’s useless. Can’t even make a decent fire with it. Bartering and trade are the way of things.” Jii-san said with a wave at their surroundings. _That’s the real reason most of us work in the Garbage Factories, to find stuff to use or trade with._

“Anyway, Yusei barters out his mechanical know-how for food and supplies for him and his friends to survive, while the others find him parts and tools he can use.” 

Lucky looked down at the old man as though he had just told him the cure to the common cold. 

“That’s a smart idea Jii-san!” the boy exclaimed in amazement. Jii-san could only smile at the poor lads' shock, though he couldn’t argue with the lads' comment. Fudo Yusei was a bright kid.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I know Yusei was born in Tops but I don’t think that is a well-known fact outside of Yusei’s closest friends. I just don’t see him as the type to advertise that knowledge or brag about it.  
> If you liked this please leave a kudo or comment as I am really keen to know if anyone likes this:)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
